With death comes love
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Rebecca was running late from work one night and found her family dead by one of the werewolves the leader made a deal with her so she goes to see Eric but she don't want to work for them so Eric takes her to Godric to keep her safe what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I am putting Rebecca in sookie's place but instead of the Bill/Sookie/Eric trig I am doing a Godric/Rebecca/Eric trig . sookie and bill and the others from the bar will be in the story later. **

**I hope you like it. **

**the bold and italic is her thoughts  
><strong>

With death comes love

Ch 1

I was running late leaving work. I made sure the alarm was on at the store and locked the door. It was very late out and cold. I pulled my coat around me and walked to my car. I unlocked the door and got into my black mustang. I'd worked hard to earn this car. I turned on the ignition and got this really bad feeling. I started to speed to get home.

When I got in the driveway I turned off the car and saw that the front door was open. My heart went to my stomach. I walked through the door and saw my dad on the floor, moving closer I saw my mother, little sister and older brother in the living room. They were all on the floor, covered in blood. It looked like a wild dog had attacked them. I felt numb and knew the tears were coming fast. I ran to the phone to call the police when I heard a growl behind me. Before I could do anything, it jumped me. I fell to the ground hard. I turned around and saw a huge wolf. It bared its teeth then bit me on my leg. I screamed out in pain. I kicked the wolf in the face with my other leg. It released my leg and looked like it was trying to get my blood out of its mouth. The wolf fell to the ground and turned into a guy, a naked guy. I sat there for a second then went to crawl away from him. _**What the hell?**_ The guy was trying to breathe. I grabbed the couch and pulled myself up and limped to the door. Pain shot though my leg with every step to the door. I reached down and grabbed my keys that I dropped when I saw the bodies in the house. I walked to the car as fast as I could. I went to manually unlock my door when I noticed a hooded figure reflected in the window. I turned around and came face to face with the hooded figure. My heart pounded. _**This is it, I'm to die.**_I closed my eyes and waited for the kill.

"What are you?" I opened my eyes and looked at the hooded thing. It spoke like it was out of this time. It got closer to me and smelled my skin. "You have shifter blood but I can't key on the other smell."

"What…. Do you... want…? From me?"

"I want to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" My heart started to pound again. I then read his mind.

_**What is she? My boss would love to check her out.**_ "Do you know the place called Fangtasia?"  
>"Yeah, that's the vampire bar. Why?"<br>"I need a spy."  
>"A spy?"<p>

"My boss wants to know what Eric Northman is up to."

"Why should I do anything you tell me? You killed my family." The thing just looked at me. I couldn't see any part of skin on it. I reached for the car door behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He pointed a finger at my leg and I screamed out in pain. I fell to the ground and grabbed my leg. "Will you be a spy for us?" I still screamed out in pain. I nodded my head 'yes'. He stopped the pain and I lay still was on the ground. "You will go to the club now, while it's still dark out."

I looked up at it. "What if Eric will not see me?" He pointed his pointer finger again at my leg. I yelled out in pain again.

"You will have to figure that out on your own. Go now."

"Who do I give the info to?"

"I will send a wolf to you tomorrow." With that, he was gone.

I started to breathe fast. I limped into the house to get my cell phone that I dropped to call the police. I walked past the naked guy and picked up the phone on the ground. I continued my call to the cops and they said they were on their way. I walked out and sat on the pouch and started to cry. I'd just lost everything. My mother, little sister ,my other brother and my dad all in one night.

I suddenly noticed something in my blood. That wolf did something to me. I got up from the porch and limped to the car. I got in and drove to Fangtasia. _**Great how will I get into the bar? I'm only 20.**_ I parked my car and watched people and vampire's in a line at the front door. There was a woman at the door carded people. I put my hands to my face, thinking of what to do. There's got to be a back door. I got out of my car and walked behind the building. I then saw the back door. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, I wanted to turn into a bug. After turning, I looked at a puddle and saw I was a wolf! _**What the hell? **_I could always turn into whatever I wanted to before. I heard the back door opening and I ran to the side of the building. I watched a vampire walking the other way. That was my chance. I picked up my shirt and pants in my month and walked in the door before it closed. My leg was still bleeding and I was in pain, so I walked with only one of my back legs to relive some pressure. I found a bathroom a moment later. I went in and turned back into my human-self. I put on my clothes and walked back out of the bathroom. I went to walk to the main room when a vampire had me pinned to the wall.

"Who sent you?" The girl vampire said with her fangs out.

"I was sent here to talk to Eric Northman."

"Why?" She pushed her arm harder into my chest, making it harder to breathe.

"Pam, let her go." We both twisted our heads to look at a very tall man; he must have been 6 foot tall. He had long blond hair with blue eyes. She looked at him then back at me. "Pam, let her go," he repeated. She let me go and took a step back.

"Follow me so we can talk," the guy said to me. There was something about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He took me to what looked like an office. He told me to sit down and I did. He walked behind the desk and sat down as well. "Pam, you can leave. I am fine to talk to her alone." Pam looked at me then him unsure if it was safe but she eventually walked out and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you yaoigirl20 for editing this story. I hope you like this story. I don't own Eric or Godric ( I wish I did. I only own Rebecca. I have writers block so bear with me. **

With death comes love

Ch 2

He looked at me. "Who sent you here?"

I glanced at him. I felt a pull, wanting me to tell the truth. "What are you trying to do?"

He looked at me harder. "Who sent you here?"

"I heard about how vampires can glamour you. Is that what you are trying with me?" He then got out of his chair and walked over to me. He got closer to me and smelled my scent.

"You smell like a werewolf, shape-shifter and another smell I can't pick up on. Did werewolves send you?" He backed up and looked down at me. I looked away from him.

"I don't know who he was. I couldn't see his face." I felt tears in my eyes for my family.

"Why are you crying?"

"A wolf killed my family." I went to move and pain shot though my leg.

"You're bleeding. Let me see your leg." I put my leg on the edge of the desk. He pulled my pant leg up to my knee. I glanced down at it, it was bad. There were four teeth marks on the front and three on the other sized of my leg. Eric leaned in close to my leg and sniffed it. "I still can't make out the other smell. We need to keep you save from the werewolves; unless you want to work for them?" He looked at me.

"No, I don't want anything to do with them."

"Good." Eric's fangs came out and he bit his wrist. "Here, drink this; it will heal your leg. Hurry before it heals." He put his arm to my month. I opened my mouth and sucked the blood. The taste was ok. I grabbed hold of his wrist. About a minute or so he said. "That's enough." I let go of his arm and he took it away. When he took it away I saw the wound was healed and so was my leg. I wiped my face. "We are now almost bound; to complete the process, I need your blood. With my blood in you, I can feel what you're feeling. Like, if you're in trouble, I will feel it. And, oh yes. When you have my blood in you, you will feel… sexually attracted to me." He smirked at me through the last part.

"Why would you want to help me?" I said, ignoring the last sentence.

"I had a run in with these werewolves back when I was a human, so I know how you feel."

I decided to read his mind, to see if he was telling the truth. I saw him sitting with his parents. Eric went to leave to fuck some girl, but he heard his father scream and went back to the room where he saw a wolf. Then the wolf went after him but he turned around and stabbed the wolf in the right cavity of his chest. Then I saw a figure that I saw early this evening. I left his mind and looked at him.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes, sorry sometimes I can't control it," I fibbed.

"What did you see?" Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Pam walked in. "Pam we are in the middle of something."

"We got to go now," she said, "cops are here."

Eric looked at me then back at Pam. "Come on." I got out of the chair and followed them out the back door. Pam then quickly ran off and Eric turned to me. He picked me up bridle style and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we were gone. I had to close my eyes because of the wind whipping my hair into my face. When we stopped, he told me I could open my eyes.

"Why did you have to bring her with us?" Pam asked.

"Pam, don't be rude." He was making me feel like I was just a science project to him. He wants to just find out all he can about me and who's being rude?

"What are you going to do with me now, Eric?"

He looked at me. "I don't know yet, but we need to keep you safe."

"What about Godric?" Pam asked.

Eric looked at her.

I looked at both of them. "Who's Godric?" I asked.

Eric looked at me. "He's my maker. Ah, that may be a good idea. He lives far enough from here to keep you safe."

"Well, whatever we do, we need to do it before tomorrow. That guy will be sending me a wolf in the morning." They both looked at me.

Then Eric looked at Pam. "We need a fast car," Pam said.

"No, I will fly there it would be faster." He picked me up again then looked back at Pam, "Watch the club. I will call you when I get more information." Then he looked down at me. "Hold on tight," he told me, than he jumped up in the air. I closed my eyes; I hate flying. That's why I never ride in air planes. I don't know how long we were up in the air when he landed. I still had a hold of his neck and my eyes were closed. "It's okay you can open your eyes now." He said with his mouth close to my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked around. A huge house with some cars in the driveway sat in front of us. He let me down and went to the door. I came up next to him as he knocked. It took half a minute for the door to open and there stood a teenage boy.

He looked really cute. He was a little taller than me with short black hair and sliver-blue eyes. The collar of his gray shirt was folded down and I saw part of a tattoo on his neck. He looked at Eric then at me. "Who's this, Eric?"

"She's what I came here to talk to you about."

The boy moved aside so we could walk in and he shut the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it. I don't own Eric or Godric : ( I wish I did. There's going to be only some talk about the werewolves from now on because there will be another thing in the story for this story. I have no beta now sorry if its not good like the others I am trying **

With death comes love

Ch3

I sat on a gray couch and the boy sat in an arm chair in front of the couch. Eric was on his knees by the boy.

"So who is this?" they both looked at me.

"I am Rebecca Hooper." I said heart racing.

"She came to my club hurt. We need to keep her safe." Eric said.

"I can smell she has been around a werewolf. She has shifter blood and this other smell I can't put my finger on."

"I couldn't place the last scent either." They both looked at me and I just looked at them like I was lost to. The boy looked at me.

"What happen? Why did you go to the club?" the boy asked.

"I was running late from work and when." The tears were starting to coming. "I found my mother, little sis, bother and dad on the ground torn up by a wolf. I went to get my cell and this wolf jumped me and made me fall to the ground and bit my leg. I kicked him in the face with my other leg and I don't know the wolf just then turned into a guy. then I got my car keys and went to the car and this hooded thing came at me and smelled me and told me to be a spy and when I questioned him it felt like me was causing pain in my leg but all he did was pointed at me leg." I tried to think back. "Then he sent me to talk to Eric."

"Did the wolf have a mark on it?" I looked at the boy.

"Yea he did on his shoulder." I looked at both of them and they looked uneasy.

"She can stay here for a while. Eric you will go back to the club and just sit tight. Don't do anything."

"Yes, Godric." I looked at him.

"This is Godric?"

"Yea I am Godric."

"I will go now." Eric got up from his knees and walked out of the door. I looked back at Godric.

"How old are you?" he looked at me.

"I am 2000. I was turned to a vampire when I was sixteen. How old are you? You look to be about 17 or 18."

"I am 20." I looked around the room because it's the whole sense where you don't know what to ask or talk about. The room was huge. Behind the huge gray couch was a bar table. There was a table behind the bar. There was a rock fire place that you could see into an office room. There was set of full sized windows on the side of the living room. This place was fancy it looked like a museum.

"I don't have a spare bed right now. I am sorry but you can sleep on the couch." I looked from the room and looked at Godric.

"It's fine. I have slept on much worst."

"I will have to get Isabel to get food. We don't have any food because we don't need any." I just nodded my head. I just looked at Godric. "You just have to hang out here and waited it out."

"Will I turn into a werewolf?" Godric looked at me.

"I don't know, because you have shifter blood in you."

"Oh." It felt like I was there for at least an hour.

"I have to go lay down for the day. Well you be fine?"

"Yeah I will be fine." He got up and went into a back room. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes.

_I was walking down a hallway to a room. I opened the door and saw Eric sitting at the edge of the bed. I walked to him and he looked up at me and smiled at me. _

_"I thought you were not going to come." _

_"I am here now." I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I put my hand to his face and looked at him. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes when his lips touched mine. He laid me down on the bed. It felt like he was hungry from this kiss. He pulled away and looked at me. His fangs slipped into place. I let him move my head to the side and let him bit me. His fangs went into my flesh. He then pulled away and kissed me on the lips in a bloody kiss. Eric ran his fingers across the bite he gave me scooping the blood with his fingers. I watched as he sucked the blood off his finger. I watched as he pulled his finger away. There was one little puncture wounds with blood oozing out. He bit his own finger.  
>"Why did you do that?" I asked.<br>He shook his head not giving an answer. I took his hand and brought his finger to my mouth. I wrapped _my lips around his finger and sucked the blood. I looked up at Eric to see him looking back at me.

I shot my eyes opened and looked at where I was. I was in Godric's living room on the couch. I rose up and put my hands to my face to wake me up. I shook my head and got up off the couch and started to walk back and forth around the room. My heart was still racing from the dream. So I can't sleep now without thinking of Eric. I then thought if I turned into something maybe I could get to sleep. I then walked to the bathroom and took off my clothes. I put my clothes on the side of the tub then I turned into a wolf. I walked out of the door and went back to the living room. I curled up on the floor and went to sleep. It worked I didn't dream about Eric but I dreamed about the night at the home.

_I walked to the door and saw my family all torn up. I heard the growl from the wolf. I turned around and growled back and showed my teeth to him. It then went after me. We both went on our two legs trying to bit each other. The wolf got a shot in and bit down on my neck. I bucked and bucked to get him off. When his arm came to my mouth I bit him on the leg with a death grip. He let me go but I still had his arm. He then bit down on my ear. That's when I let go and backed up from him. He gave a smile and came at me again. When he did I jumped up and landed behind him that's when I turned fast and bit down on his tail. _

I opened my eyes and looked around. _Why can't I just fall asleep? _I looked outside and it looked around 12am. I growled to myself. I can't just sit here then I got up went to the couch. I then just lay down and tried to go asleep again this time it dreamed of nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it. I am sorry its late I had writers block on it. **

**this is the link at what she will look like as a wolf **photos/-dx-/5409109326/

**And this is what she looks like human **imgres?hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1333&bih=570&tbm=isch&tbnid=2WSzx06RE_Q2xM:&imgrefurl= /forums/view/872044&docid=6cuu6TshGHFlcM&imgurl= . /tumblr_mau0ofD4rs1rf22s8o1_ &w=500&h=333&ei=0_adUK_KHZSk8gS9oIGwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=193&vpy=148&dur=341&hovh=141&hovw=211&tx=114&ty=119&sig=117478322451013284262&page=2&tbnh=132&tbnw=198&start=23&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:20,i:196

**i still have know beta :( **

With death comes love

Ch 4

I woke up to someone yelling. I looked up and saw this cowboy and this girl just looked at me. The guy had a cowboy hat on so I couldn't see his hair. I looked at the girl she had long black hair with brown eyes. Then I looked at myself and I was me again not the wolf. I just looked at them and then turned into the wolf and ran to the bathroom. I turned back to me and shut the door. I grabbed my cloths and put them on. I walked back out the living room and I hear Godric talking to them. When I walked in the room the cowboy was not happy. I sat on the couch just trying to stay out of the way.

"She is staying and that is my answer." Godric said. "I don't want to hear another word from you Stan on this you understand?"

"Yes Sheriff." He said. Godric turned to the girl.

"I need you to take Rebecca to the store to get food and new clothes."

"Yes Godric." Godric looked at me.

"Go with Isabel you will be safe." I looked at them unsure. I wanted Godric to go. I felt save with him. I don't know why though because I just meet him. I just sat there. "You will be ok." I then nodded and got up and went with Isabel. "Don't go too far and don't take too long." I got up and walked out with her. We got to her car and drove to Wall-Mart. She parked the car and we got out. We walked in and went to the cloths.

"So how come are you here?" She asked me.

"Eric he brought me here."

"Oh." She said looking though some shirts. "What about this one?" I looked at the black shirt. It said vampires RuZ. It had bright red lips with fangs and blood running from the fangs. I had to laugh. She joined in to and put up the shirt. I looked at this very pretty shirt. It looked like you would ware to church or something like that. I really hate dressing up but it was very pretty. It was black and white.

"What about this?" I held it up for her to look at.

"It's pretty." I put it into the cart. We got two pairs of blue jeans, two black pants, four t-shirts, socks, underwear, two bras, a pair of tennis shoes and a pair of black heels that I do not plan on wearing but Isabel wanted me to get them just in case.

"Are you sure it's not too much?"

"No it's OK." We walked to the food court. We got frozen pizza, and then can corn, green beans, stuff to make tacos, hotdogs, chips, and some more odds and ends. We went to pay for them. She paid for it and we went to the load up the car. We got it loaded and went back to the house. We got back to the house and unload the car. I put my clothes and the food up. Stan was not here which was good. When I was all done I heard Godric coming into the living room. Isabel and he talked about what they needed to. I went to cook tacos and not listing to them. By the time I was done making my dinner Isabel left. I walked to the bar and sat down my plate. I made UN sweet tea to. Godric just looked at me.

I look back awkwardly. I sat down with my food and started to eat even more award. Godric sat in front of me.

" How did you sleep?" I look up at him.

" OK I guess. "

"That's good." I look down at my food then at him.

"Where are we?"

"Dallas, Texas." I look at him.

"Texas?" He nods. I go back to my food. I felt him watching me with made it award again. I got done with my food. I get up and go to the sink and wash my plate then look at him. "Is it possible that I can go to church on Sunday's? " He looks at me then down.

"If you did then you would have to be careful." I look at him.

"OK."

"There's this group called the fellowship of the sun." I look at him.

"Fellowship of the sun?"

"There a group who hates vampires. "

"Oh ." is all I could say. He nods. I sigh and drink some tea. "Can I go out and walk around? "

"Be careful."

"I will don't worry." I get up and go to the bathroom and take off my cloths then turn into a wolf. Since I got bitten by that werewolf my go to shift is a wolf. I don't mind though. I walk out of the bathroom to the front room. Godric looks at me then gets up and goes to the door.

"Be back in a few hours." I nod my head then go out the front door when he opens it. I walk out then break into a fast run. It felt great running. I felt free and alive when I run. I ran for I don't know how long until I look and see a church. I then smelt a smell I haven't in a long time. I go to it and see Steve Newlin. He was talking to his wife. I back up so they can't see me. I haven't seen them in a long time. I see them go into the church with a group of people.

I back away and then run back to Godric's place. I howled some to get Godric to open the door. He opens it and I go in and go to the bathroom. I turn back human then gets dressed then walks out to him.

"Are you OK?" he asked me.

"Yea I am fine just sleepy. * I went to the couch and lay down and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it:) i know its short but I will make ch 6 a little bit longer. I had to stop it there. **

With death comes love

Ch 5

_I look around and saw I was at the Newlin's house. I look at myself and I was seven. _

_"Rebecca, time to come eat." I look at Steve and smile. _

_"Ok. " I go in with him and go to the table and sit down and look at my food. Steve says grace and then we start to eat. "This is good Steve." He smiles and I look at him and smile. I then get done and get up and take my plate to the sink and then go outside. Steve comes out and I run to him and tag his leg. "Tag, your it." I laugh and then run. He smiles and runs after me. He tags me and runs. I run after him. _

I open my eyes and look around. I was on the couch. I look and see Godric in a chair looking at me.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah." I sit up and look at him.

"We should do something." I look at him.

"Like what?"

"We could go in the woods run. I know shape-shifter like to run." I look at him.

"Sure I can use a run." I get up and go to the bathroom to shift then come out. He smiles then gets up and we go out. We walk to the woods.

"Ok ready?" I nod then ran. He smiles then runs after me like a human. We ran for what seem like hours. I stopped and look at him.

"Are you tried?" I nod my head then lay down. Godric smiles and sits next to me. He looks at him then touches the top of my head with his hand. I look up at him then put my head on his lap. He smiles them pets my head. my ears and eyes closed. He smiles.

"You are something Rebecca." I look up at him. I felt safe with him and I didn't know why. "I have never in my 2000 years met someone like you." I just look at him. "What are you?" I look at him. "We should get back, it will be daytime soon." I nod and we went back to the house. I went into the bathroom and got dressed then walked out to the living room to him.

"To tell you I don't know what I am, other than shape-shifter. My…. mom was one. She never told my about my birth father so I never knew him. " I look down and sit on the couch. He sits next to me and touches my hand that was in my lap.

"I am sorry for what's happen to you." I look at him and he wore sad eyes. I touch his cheek. He looks at me. "Here," he bits his arm. "So I will know if you're in trouble or not. " I look at him then his arm. I take it and drink some of it then he takes his arm away and looks at me. "I should rest now." he gets up and goes to hiding place. I watch him go then sighed.

**A week later**

It was Sunday. Godric was in his cubby sleeping. I got off of the bed I was in. Godric made up the guest room for me and got a bed too. I went to the closed and got out the dressed white and black shirt with some dressed pants. I go to the bathroom witch was off from the bedroom. I turn on the shower and then take off my night cloths and gets into the hot shower.

I get done with the shower. I turn it off then dry off and get dressed. I walk to the mirror and brush my teeth and hair. I look in the mirror then walk out to my shoes. I chose the ones Isabel picked out, the black heels. I put them on then walked out of my room and walk out of the house. I walk to the church. It took me a while to get there because I was not a wolf.

I get there and see a group outside the church talking. I see Steve was one of them. I haven't seen him in a long time. When he was alone I took in air then walk over to him. His back was to me.

"Steve?" He turns and his eyes went wide in surprised to see me.

"Rebecca?" I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like it. I thinking she will not age anymore at 22 because what she is half of I will explain what she is later on though out the story**

**And I am going to change his age to 18 not 16 when he was tuned to a vampire**

**and I am not making it that he had not trun Nora either just Eric**

**Sorry its late I had really bad writes block**

**I will try and get ch 7 out as soon as I can!**

Ch 6

"Yes it's me Steve." He hugs me. I hug him back.

" I thought you were dead." He looks at me.

"No, " He looks at me.

"We should talk after church. " I nodded.

"OK" We went in the church. He showed me around the church before it started. We walk back to the sanctuary. He showed me to a seat then went up front to preach. I look at him as he did. He started to talk to us about vampires and how they are devil's children. How they should be killed that we should never trust them or be around them.

I look around and all of them were nodding their heads agreeing with him. I then look back at him. He finished and hour or so later. When everyone was out he came to me.

"So why are you here?"

"I came to see my cousin." I smile some then went to a frown. "I heard what happened to your dad, mother and little sis. I am sorry." He hugs me.

"At least your safe. " I just hug him. He was my favorite cousin growing up. When I was little I use to look up to him. I pull away look at him. "How long are you in town for?"

"That I don't know. I just came by to see how you were doing." He looks down. "I will be back next Sunday maybe. " With that I walk out the church and walk back to Godric place. I got to his house and walk in and went to my room to change. I got changed into blue jeans and a black shirt then walk to the kitchen to make something to eat. I just grabbed an apple then sat down just thought of Steve_. I know vampires seem to be evil but humans are too. How can he hate all of them? Godric is the nicest one I have met. He took me in and didn't have to. _I smile at that. I just sat there all day and waited for Godric to get up.

I saw him walking in to the room and I smile. "Hey." He smiles back.

"Hey." He sat across from me.

"Thank you for everything." He smiles.

"No problem."

"No really.. You don't have to ever care.. But you took me in.." he looked up at me than got up and sat next to me. He put his hand on my check. My heart started to race. It stopped when he touched lips with mine. I kissed him back. His hand went through my hair as we kissed. After a while he pulled away and looked at me. I looked back and smiled some.

He took his hand away and looked at me. " I am sorry…"

" its fine-" I smiled some. " you don't have to be " he reached out and touched my cheek his cold skin sent chiles though me. I smiled at him and reaches out and touched his cheek. I then turn away " I thought vampires hated shape-shifters ?" He ran his hand though her hair and looked at her.

" some do.. But I don't " I looked up at him. " you have another smell that over powers it. " he watches her. " and you really don't know what it is ?"

" no I don't" I sighed and looked down at the floor.

" no need to worry. will have time to find out what you are later on " he said. I sighed then got up and had her back to him

" i go to tell you something about Steve ..." I sighed then looked at him. " he .. Is my cousin . " he got up and bent to her and turns her around.

" did you tell him about me ?" he Asked her.

" no I would never do that Godric" I said with truth in my voice. He looked at me deeply into my eyes to tell if I as telling the truth. " he has chanced so much. I don't even know who he is anyone." I looked away tear. " I would never betray your trust Godric"

he watches me. She looked back. She then felt a pull like eric. He didnt know she couldnt be glarmed. " i cant be glamerd " i said and looked down. " eric tried on me.." He looked at her and sighd. " i know i am not welcome anymore " i got up and went to walk to the door when he was in front of me. I watched him " godric ."i askes.

" Dont go " he said and touched my cheek. I watched him as he leans in and she kissed him he pulled away after a while. I wen t to the couch and sat back down.

" I am just trouble. " I looked down. " you just want !e around to find out what I am " I said no5 looking at him.

" that's not true " he said sitting next to me. He took my hand. I looked up at him.

" I can't give you any blood " I said to him.

" I didn't ask for any "

" no I mean , when the wolf bit my leg ... He looks like he was posioned by my blood " he looked at me.

" that's really something. " he said " I want to know what you are but that's not the only reason I want you to stay. " he said. " I , like you " he said.

" you like me ?" I asked watching him. He nods and smiled. I smiled and laid my head in his lap amd closed my eyes. He plays with my hair as I went to sleep.


End file.
